Alvin and the chipmunks: Lost
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: Inspired from the thrid movie coming out. Alvin and his family get chipwreck on a deserted island, with something very evil on it. Note: This is probaby the worest of all my stories.
1. Chapter 1 Off to see the World

Alvin and the Chipmunks Lost.

**Hey, this is the next story in the series. I feel like this isn't my best work. It felt like I was going all over the map with this, and missing a bit of romance. It is hard to add romance when you get by the main story. **

**This story takes place a few years after Reconnecting the Past and is based on the third movie that is coming out. The chipmunks and chipettes are on vaction on a cruise ship with their family. Tyler is going with them with his family as well. They will end up getting chip wrecked on a deserted island. But there is something very sinister about the island they get stranded on. Enjoy this story.**

Chapter 1 Off to See the World.

"I can't wait for our vaction" said Aubrey as she jumped onto Alvin and Brittany's lap. She was only five years old and was full of energy. Alvin and Brittany laughed as they quickly grabed her and made her sit down next to her year younger brother Evan, who looked like a younger version of Alvin.

"Please sit still Aubrey" said Alvin as he put the seat belt on her. "We are in a moving vehicle, with a cop driving". Aubrey looked at the rear view mirror and saw Tyler's eyes looking at her. "Yes" said Tyler, pretending to sound serious as he looked straight a head.

"We cops are known to be very scary when we see a law being broken". Aubrey instantly sat still, not wanting to get into big trouble. "Thanks Tyler" said Brittany as she made sure her children were secure.

Tyler smiled as he adjusted his mirror. "That goes for everyone else in this vehicle". Tyler glanced at everyone in the van. Dave sat next to him in the passanger seat. The first rear seat behind them, was where all the chipmunks were sitting.

Alvin and Brittany, and their kids Aubrey and Evan. Next to them were Simon and Jeanette, and their four young kids Bailey, Sydni, Scott, and Jason. All of them wearing glasses, and all very mature for their age. Theodore and Eleanor were on the end, with their three kids, Malory, Alycia, and Eithan, all of them slightly chubby like their parents.

And in the very back seat, sat Claire, with Sarah, and Tyler's kids, Sandra, and TJ. Sandra looked just like Sarah, while TJ looked like Tyler when he was young.

"How long until we get there daddy?" said Sandra as she sat up a little to see her father. "Not long now sweety, I promise" said Tyler as continued to drive. "You have been saying that for a while now" she whinned. Tyler chuckled as he looked into the rear view mirror.

"A while has only been 15 minutes. It is not long, we will be there very soon". "How long is that?" she said sitting up even further. "Can you help me out Sarah?" said Tyler as he looked at his wife in the mirror. Sarah just smiled as she crossed her arms. "Na, just to make it fun, I'm going to take her side" she said as she hugged her daughter.

Tyler quickly turned his head back to look at the chipmunks, "I know you all have my back, right" said Tyler as he looked back at the road. Everyone gave each other a playful smile as Alvin looked at Tyler. "Na, lets see what happens when we take their side".

Tyler rolled his eyes as he continued to drive. "So how long Tyler?" said Alvin as he chuckled. "About 10 seconds" said Tyler quickly. "Your jumping the gun, aren't you Tyler?" said Simon looking at him confused.

The van then slowed to a stop as Tyler turned it off. He then twisted his body to look back at everyone else with a smile. "Not unless this ship that is right infront of us is the right one".

Everyone instantly hopped out of their seats climbed up to get a view. As soon as they were high enough, a giant cruise ship came into view. It was white and large, covered with windows. "Need I say more" said Tyler as he opened his door.

Everyone opened their doors as they all jumped out and went for the back of van. Tyler opened the two rear doors, revealing the pile of suit cases and duffle bags that were carefully placed like tetris pieces. "Any idea how we are going to carry all this?" said Dave as he looked at Tyler.

"Come on Dave" said Claire as she stood next to Sarah with a smile, "You and Tyler are strong, I'm sure you both can handle it". Dave then put his hand on his lower back and began to groan, "Gee, I would, but my back has been acting up lately, I can't carry heavy loads".

Tyler turned to Dave and crossed his arms. "Sorry Tyler" said Dave as he slowly walked away. Tyler shook his head as he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. There was a quick flash of light, causing everyone to block their eyes.

When they uncovered them, they saw a cart sitting next to Tyler. He was already starting to load it with all the luggage. Before everyone could even get close, Tyler had already finished unloading and closed the doors. "Is everyone ready?" he said as he grabed the handles to the cart. Everyone nodded as they made their way to the loading area.

After about a hour of baggage claims and checks, everyone finally boarded the ship. The halls were white with soft red carpet on the floor. Everyone instantly grabed their childrens hands as Tyler looked over the ship map.

"Were is our rooms?" said Brittany as she and Alvin held their kids close. Tyler was silent for a moment, then looked away from the map. "About 100 meters this way" he said as he started to walk down a hall. After about two minutes of wondering, they reached a row of about six rooms side by side.

"This is it" said Tyler as he pulled out the key card. He quickly swiped the card, making the lock unlatch. He opened the door slowly as the room came into view. Everyone gasped at the sight. A bathroom sat in the far corner of the room.

And on the otherside, a full window with the ocean past it. And on the wall next to the window with a door next to it leading into everyone elses rooms.

"There are six bed rooms all togeather" said Tyler as examined the room. "Each couple should take one, and all the kids get their own". "Sounds good to me" said Alvin as he lifted his four year old son into his arms.

Tyler smiled as he turned for the door. "Then I will grab our bags, we'll unpack, and our vaction will begin". All the kids in the room instantly cheered, making everyone laugh.

**That is the first chapter, and there is one thing I want to ask you. The third story I am planning, will not be a part of this story line. It will be a new romance story between Alvin and Brittany, and will be basing it on how the real Tyler and Sarah first got togeather. What I wanted to ask is how much of Alvin's life do you want that is similar to Tyler's. Just the romance, or do you also want the other problems he had as well at the time. Because it is at the time his parents showed their disaproval for becoming a cop.**

**Let me know ASAP so I can start planning the story. With luck, I should have that story ready by the begining of July. **


	2. Chapter 2 Fun At Sea

Chapter 2 Fun at Sea

Everyone walked though the huge hallways of the ship. They left port only about a day ago, and all the kids were getting the itch to explore the ship, so everyone decided to take a tour. Everyone held their kids close as they walked down the different lengths of hallway, amazed at the detail of decor.

All the kids were tugging their parents hard, wanting to go where anything caught their intrests, except for Simon and Jeanettes kids, who just followed next to their parents, watching everything intently as if it held knowledge.

"Why do you guys insist on running to everything you see?" said Jason, the oldest of Simon and Jeanette's kids. Jason was only the oldest by only a few minutes, since he and his siblings were quadruplets, he had small black glasses and had a blue hoodie like his father.

Aubrey, who was tugging at Alvin's arm, quickly stopped and looked back at her cousin. "You need to learn how to have fun Jason. You and the rest of you brainiacs". Jason just sighed as he looked back at his younger siblings. "The way we have is much different from yours" said Scott, the youngest who had red glasses and deep ocean blue hoodie.

"Yeah" said both Bailey, Sydni who had clothing and glasses similar to Jeanette's, "How we have fun is our concern".

"Just be open to other possiblities" said Tyler as he turned around, holding his four year old son TJ in his arms. "I used to think the same way when I was your age. Then I found a whole new world of what was fun, and realized what I was missing".

The quadruplets just remained silent. Until it was broken by one of Theodore and Eleanor's kids. "It never hurts to try something different" said Malory, who had a lime green shirt like her mothers. "She's right" said Eithan, who had a green hoodie like Theodore's. "It won't kill you" said Alycia, who had a lime green t shirt and white skirt.

The quadruplets just remained quiet, as Simon came up from behind and put his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I think my kids aren't going to say anything else about the subect" he said with a smile. "Their progative" said Tyler as he and Sarah continued to walk down the hall. Everyone went for the deck of the ship, and stopped to look at the view.

The sun was setting on the horizon, making the water a bright orange in colour. Everyone just stood there, enjoying the sight of the setting sun with their spouses, but the kids had better ideas. They kept tugging at their parents, not insterested in a setting sun.

"Come on mommy and daddy" said Aubrey and Evan as they tugged on Alvin and Brittany. "Alright you two" said Alvin as he looked at Brittany, "just give us a moment". Alvin then looked up at Tyler and Sarah. "Hope you guys don't mind if we seperate" he said as his kids continued to tug on their arms.

"By all means" said Tyler as he put his son down next to his daughter. "We will meet back at the rooms in a while". Before anyone could say anything, they were all instantly pulled away by their kids, all heading in different directions.

"Mommy" said Aubrey as she looked up at Brittany, "can we go to the bridge and look around?". Brittany looked at Alvin, then down at her daughter, "I don't think so sweety" she said as she kneeled down infont of them. "The bridge is only for ship crew only".

Aubrey looked at Brittany sadly, then turned to Alvin. "Can we daddy?" she said pleadingly while giving a puppy face. Alvin felt guilty from the face she was making, and looked at Brittany, "I guess it can't hurt". Brittany shot Alvin a ice cold stare, "Alvin, I don't think we should".

"Come on" Alvin said smiling at Brittany, "We're famous rock stars, I think they will let us in". Before Brittany could reply, Aubrey and Evan cheered and ran off, sending Alvin and Brittany running after them.

After a few minutes of wondering around the ships, they finally found a sign on the door sating bridge. Before Alvin and Brittany could even react, Aubrey and Evan burst in and began to wonder the bridge, much to the surprise of the ship staff.

Alvin and Brittany quickly ran in and grabed their kids. "Sorry everyone" Alvin said as he held on tightly to his kids. "They wanted to see the bridge". A man wearing a white suit then walked up, and bent over so he was eye to eyes with the chipmunks.

"Your that chipmunks band aren't you?' he said looking at them closely. "Yeah" said Brittany as she grabed Aubrey's paw, "We're on vaction to get away from the fame and glamor". The man smiled as he stood up, "Well, since you are here, I might as well not disapoint your kids. My name is John Hammon, I'm the captain".

He then extended his finger, shaking Alvin and Brittany's paws. "Nice to meet you" said Alvin. The captain then turned and looked back down at Alvin and Brittany's kids, "Would you like a tour?' he said with a smile. Aubrey and Evan jumped for joy, "Yes please" said Evan.

They quickly looked back at their parents, where they saw Brittany gesturing for them to go. "We will wait right here" she said quietly.

The captain then extended his hand and gently picked up Aubrey and Evan as he went to the far side of the bridge to begin to show them around.

"I already know what your going to say" said Alvin as he turned to see Brittany giving him a cold stare. "What was the deal with you undermining my authority?" she said as she crossed her arms. "Come on Brittany" said Alvin giving her a big smile. "They wanted to see the bridge, there was no harm in at least trying".

"No" said Brittany, smiling back, "You gave in to her sad puppy face. You just couldn't stand the fact that your daughter might get sad". She then stepped forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Your pathetic" she said as she pulled away.

"Hey" said Alvin, "I may be a Prime, but I am still a father, and a person. I still feel guilty when she gives me that face".

Brittany giggle as she rolled her eyes, "You are such a goof, but I still love you" she said as she looked into Alvin's eyes. Brittany and Alvin moved in for a kiss, but were soon interupted as a alarm blared through the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3 Abandon Ship

Chapter 3 Abondon Ship.

Alvin and Brittany quickly pulled away as they saw the captain quickly set Aubrey and Evan down on a control panel, and instantly went running to the other side of the bridge to another crew member. Alvin and Brittany jumped over to their kids and grabed their paws.

"What happened you two" said Alvin as he looked towards the captain. "I don't know daddy" said Evan, "he was showing us something when the bells started going off". Before Alvin and Brittany could say anything, the captain yelled out to the crew member standing by the wheel, "HARD TO PORT".

The crew member instantly began to turn the wheel as hard as he could, the whole scence seemed to play in slow motion. "What's going on?" said Alvin as he looked to the captain. The captain said nothing, he just grabed the control panel as hard as he could, as if bracing for something. Suddenly, the whole ship rocked violently as the sound of grinding metal echoed through the ship.

The sudden motion knocked Alvin and Brittany off of their feet, with their kids landing on top of them. The loud grinding and rocking lasted for almost a minute before it finally let up. The captain then turned to one of the crew. "Get me a damage report".

The crew member instant grabed a phone and began to get reports. "What happened?" said Brittany as she and Alvin got back onto their feet. The captain remained silent as he looked out the dark window to the front of the ship. "We just struck some rocks" he said as he turned back to them. "I don't understand. Those rock weren't on our charts" he said as he looked over the map at his chair. A crew member instany ran up holding a piece of paper. The captain then grabed it and began to read it over.

The captain remained silent as he stroked his face. He seemed almost frozen, not moving for a whole minute. He then handed the paper back and gave a small nod. He slowly turned back to the chipmunks with a worried look on his face.

"I recommend you get to a life boat, the ship is lost". Brittany and Alvin's eyes widened in horror. Before they could ask anything else the captin instantly turned and pressed a button near his chair. An alarm sounded through the ship as all the crew members preped for evacutation.

Alvin and Brittany remained still, unable to believe what they were hearing. They quickly snapped out of their trance as they quickly grabed their kids and ran out the bridge.

"What are we going to do?" yelled Brittany over the alarms. "Get off this boat" said Alvin as they ran through the hallways. "What about everyone else?" said Brittany as she pulled Aubrey close behind her. Alvin quickly stopped and and looked back. "I will make sure you and the kids get to a life boat, once I know you are safe, I will search for everyone else".

"NO, don't daddy" yelled Aubrey and Evan as they hugged their father. Alvin kneeled down and hugged them back. "Don't worry, I'm a Prime, nothing can hurt me. I will be fine". The kids remained quiet for a moment, before anyone could say anything, they felt the whole ship shift.

It suddenly felt like they were standing on a big steep hill. "The ship is sinking fast" said Alvin as he glanced around the hall. He then grabed his kids hands and looked at Brittany. "Let's move". Alvin and his family then ran as fast as they could.

Trying to work their way around panicing people to get to the life boats. People were screaming everywhere, all trying to get to safety. Alvin and Brittany quickly made it to the deck, and quickly found a life boat sitting there wide open with nobody in it.

Alvin quickly looked back at his family and smiled. "Get on now" he said as he walked past them to search for everyone else. Just as he passed Brittany, she grabed his arm and pull him into a kiss. "Yuck" said Aubrey and Evan at the same time. Brittany pulled away as she looked into Alvin's eyes. "Be safe" she said quietly.

Alvin smiled as his paw grazed her cheek. "Don't worry Britt, I'll be fine".

"You and I, yes, everyone else, no". Alvin and Brittany quickly turned around and saw Tyler standing there, with everyone else right behind him. "Ahh, Tyler, I was just looking for you" said Alvin with a smile as he crossed his arms. "Well I saved you the hassle" he said as he picked his kids up and put them in the life boat.

He then stepped out as he looked at everyone else. "Get on" he said casually. Everyone instantly climbed into the enclosed boat, but as soon as they entered, Tyler shut the door behind them, locking himself out. "What are you doing?" screamed Sarah as Tyler stepped away. Tyler smiled as he looked back at the life boat.

"I have to try and slow the sinking of this ship. It is sinking to fast for everyone to get off in time". He then went up to the hatch and peered in. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" he said with a smile. "You said that six years ago" yelled Sarah, "and look what happened".

"I came back didn't I?" he said as he stepped away. "See you soon" he said as he turned to face the front of the sinking ship. His right hand then extended out, facing the front of the ship, while his left faced the rear. His arms then began to shake as the whole ship began to tremble.

Everyone watched Tyler intently through what ever view port they could find. "Be careful daddy" yelled Sandra as she sat beside her brother.

Just then, the pullies holding the life boat came to life, slowly starting to lower the life boat. Tyler soon disappeared from view as the life boat hit water. Dave instantly went for the conrols and started the engine. It roared to life as he began to pull the life boat away from the ship as quickly as possible.

After a moment, Dave cut the engine, and turned back to the ship. "What are you doing Dave?" said Claire as Dave went over to the hatch. "Sticking close to the ship incase". Dave then opened the hatch, giving everyone a full view of the sinking ship. They could hear the distant screams of people as life boats slowly were lowered to the water.

The ships light illuminated the whole area. Everyone watched closely and could see the ship slowly rising out of the water. "Tyler's doing it" said Alvin as they continued to watch. After almost fifteen minutes of watching, they could see the last of the life boats leave the ship, along with the screams of the passangers.

"Alright" growled Sarah, "get off the ship Tyler". Before they could see any sign of Tyler, a giant bolt to lightning suddenly cracked through the skies, striking the ship. The strike was quick, but everyone thought the saw the colour of the bolt was purple.

Almost instantly, the lights on the ship went out, quickly followed by a huge fire ball erupting from the deck. Everyone could then hear the sound of twisting and grinding metal as the ship seemed to get sucked into the ocean. "TYLER" screamed Sarah at the top of her lungs.

Everyone listened, hoping to hear Tyler, but instead, began to hear a noise that sounded like rushing water. Alvin looked out into the sea and went white. In the distance, he could see a huge wave rushing towards them, getting larger and larger.

Alvin quickly jumped up and grabed the hatch handle, his weight causing the hatch the close. He then turned back to everyone else and yelled out "Everyone hold on". As soon as he said that, the whole life boat rocked violently, making everyone black out.


	4. Chapter The Island, The Mystery

Chapter 4 The Island, The Mystery

Everyone held their heads. The world slowly came back to view, revealing a dark cabin with sun light shining through the windows, making them all wince. The life boat was leaning a little to the side, making it difficult to move around. "Is everyone okay?" said Dave as he sat up. Everyone groaned in pain as the nodded.

Dave slowly got up and moved over to the hatch. In one quick move, he grabed the handle pushed it down, causing the hatch to spring open . As soon as it did, they were greated by a huge tropical beach with bright warm, blue tinted water.

Everyone slowly stepped out their eyes stuggling to adjust to the dark. As soon as they adjusted, they stood still looking out over the beach. The waves gentely hit the shore, creating a calm, relaxing sound. But Alvin wasn't concintrating on that, as soon as he stepped out, a erie feeling crept up his spine. One that made his skin and fur crawl, but just shruged it off.

The calm sounds were soon ingnored as everyone saw Sarah and her kids go for the waters edge. Sarah's head franticly looked about, looking out over the ocean, hoping to see any sign of her husband. "Don't worry Sarah" said Alvin as he picked up his daughter, "A little water isn't going to harm Tyler". Sarah quickly looked back at Alvin, giving him a sharp stare, "You have no idea how many times I heard that" she growled as she stared at Alvin.

"And you will keep hearing it" said a coughing voice from the water. Everyone turned and saw Tyler emerging from the water, coughing like a bad smoker. As soon as he was on the sand, Sarah, Sandra and TJ ran for Tyler, plowing into him, and wrapped their arms around him, holding him tightly.

Tyler tried to huge back, but had to keep turning his head from the coughing. "Are you alright Tyler?" said Jeanette as they all approached him. "I'm fine" he hacked, "the transition from breathing water to air can be a little rough". He then hugged his family as his coughing slowly started to subside.

After a moment, his family pulled away, but stayed right beside him. Tyler then looked up with a confused look. "Did you guys see that bolt of lightning. I never saw anything like that". "That was odd" said Simon, "lightning is never that purple".

Tyler just shrugged as his skin turned bright red, causing the water to evaporate from his clothes. "Something to figure out later" he said as he stood up. Tyler took one step forward, then suddenly stopped as he looked out over the forest.

He then slowly looked down at Alvin with a confused look. "Alvin, do you have a odd, creepy feeling about this place?" he said as he looked into the woods. "You feel it to" said Alvin as he looked in the direction Tyler was looking.

"What's wrong?" said Claire as she and Dave went up to Tyler. "I don't know" said Tyler as he slowly turned to them, his eyes still locked on the forest, "just looking at that forest, it feels like there is something looking back us, something bad, something evil".

"Not only that" said Alvin, "but it feels like a cloud of evil covers this island like a blanket". "Maybe you should use your powers and get off this island" said Brittany as she grabed Alvin's paw. "Great idea" said Alvin as he looked up at Tyler. He gave a nod in agreement as he gestured for everyone to gather.

"Everyone hudle close togeather" said Tyler as they grouped togeather. Everyone closed their eyes, bracing for what was next, but nothing happened. Slowly opening their eyes, they looked at Tyler and Alvin. "Taking our time are we" said Simon as he looked at them with a smile.

All Simon got though was a look of concern from Alvin and Tyler. "No, we should have left by now" said Alvin as he looked at Tyler confused. Tyler then placed his fingers on his right temple and closed his eyes, almost looking like he was going into a trance. "What's he doing?" whispeared Sarah as she looked at Alvin.

"He's checking to see why our powers didn't work" said Alvin as he kept his eyes locked on Tyler. After what seemed like hours, Tyler opened his eyes, with a expresion of shock on his face. "Well" said Dave as he looked at Tyler. "I can't explain it" said Tyler in disbeleif, "but a lot of our powers are useless, including healing".

He then looked down at Alvin, "We're going to be stuck here a while". "What do we do now daddy?" said TJ as he looked at his father. Tyler smiled as he rubbed the top of his son's head. "We go and find the rest of the passangers from the ship".

"And how are we going to do that?" said Jeanette as she crossed her arms, "we don't even know where to start". "I do" said Tyler as he stood up. "You boat was far from the ship, you were pushed in a diffrent direction. One of the last things I saw were the rest of the life boats get pushed away in the opposite direction. It is possible they are on the other side of the island".

Alvin went white, knowing where Tyler was going with this. "No, please no" said Alvin as he looked at Tyler in disbelief, "there has to be a better way". "It is the quickest way across Alvin" said Tyler. "There must be another way" pleaded Alvin.

"What are you talking about" said Brittany, looking at the two of them confused. Both remained silent for a moment, then Tyler finally spoke. "The quickest way to get across the island is to go through it. Straight though the forest". "But you said there was something bad about that forest" said Theodore as he hugged Eleanor and their kids.

"It is the only way" said Tyler, "lets gather up supplies, and we head out".


	5. Chapter 5 Beyond All Logic

Chapter 5 Beyond All Logic

Everyone slowly trudged through the thick forest. The canopy of the trees were so thick, it almost seemed like night. Alvin and Tyler kept their eyes peeled, watching for anything out of the ordianry. The forest was quiet, the only sound was coming from their foot steps and the wind blowing in the trees.

There was no birds singing, nothing, the forest seemed dead. After hours of walking, everyone sat down for a break. "This place is creepy" said Simon as he looked around the forest. "It is even worse when you can sense these things with these powers" said Alvin as he helped his kids.

Everyone remained quiet, the tense tone of the forest was putting them all on edge. Suddenly, a loud snap echoed from behind a bush a few meters away. Tyler instantly stood up, and gestured for everyone to be still.

He then cautiously went up the bush and slowly entered. He disappeared into the bush, with the only sound coming from him was the twigs snapping around him. After a moment, everything went silent. "Tyler?" said Sarah as she got up and went slowly up to the bush.

She slowly pulled the leaves apart and peered in. She was still for a moment, trying to spot Tyler, then a voice yelled out, "BOO". Sarah screamed and fell back, making everyone else scream. Tyler then emerged from the bush, bursting into laughter. Sarah instantly got up and slapped Tyler in the chest. "That was not funny" she growled.

"It was funny to me" said Tyler as he walked back to join everyone. "Good one Tyler" said Alvin chuckling. "Thanks" said he with a smile, still trying to control his laughter. Suddenly, Tyler stopped in his tracks as Alvin's head shot up. "What is it you two?" said Dave as everyone looked at them.

"You don't hear that" said Tyler as he and Alvin began to circle, looking in every direction with confusion. "Hear what?" said Simon as they all began to get confused. "Voices" said Alvin, "lots of them, in erie whispers". "Oh I get it" groaned Brittany, "ha ha, very funny you two". "No, we mean it" said Tyler as he continued to glance around.

"I think you two need to be evaluated when we get back" said Sarah as she sat back down, but Tyler and Alvin continued to galnce around almost in a panic. Everyone suddenly turned white as they heard a low erie groan echoe through the forest that seemed to disappear into the wind.

"You heard that, didn't you?" said Alvin. Everyone nodded in fear as they all began to glance out into the woods. "Do you still hear the whispers?" said Claire as she looked at Tyler and Alvin as they replied with a nod. "Can you make out what the whispers are?" said Eleanor.

Tyler held up his finger, gesturing everyone to remain quiet. "We are trying to find out now" said Tyler as he and Alvin concintrated. They were both quiet for several minutes, then Alvin looked up, "I think I was able to make something out". "What did you hear?" said Tyler as he looked at Alvin.

He just shook his head, trying to make sense of what he heard. "I can't be sure, but I think I heard a voice say, "_Beware the anti-spark_". Whatever that means". Tyler remained silent, the words sounding very familiar to him. "That isn't the only thing" said Alvin looking up.

"It sounded like it was in our peoples ancient language". "How is that possible?' said Tyler as he tried to make sense of it. Suddenly a high pitch scream echoed through the forest. "What was that?" said Theodore as they all glanced around the forest in fear. "Wait" said Alvin, looking at everyone, "Where is Aubrey and Evan?".

Everyone froze, realizing Aubrey and Evan were gone. Alvin instantly ran, heading for where he thorugh he heard the scream come from, with Brittany and everyone close behind. "AUBREY, EVAN" screamed Alvin and Brittany they franticly searched for their kids.

Their heads glanced everywhere, trying to find any sign of them. They soon stopped in their tracks, seeing Aubrey and Evan hugging each other in fear on the ground. "Aubrey, Evan, what wrong?" said Brittany as she and Alvin comforted their kids.

Aubrey then slowly raised her paw and pointed towards a thick bush infront of them. Tyler walked past Alvin and Brittany up to the bush, and slowly pulled the leaves away. Tyler then fell back as what was behind the leaves were revealed.

There staring back at them, was a rusted, old looking metalic face of a giant robotic head. The eyes were dead, the whole head motionless. Tyler slowly walked up to the severed head with Alvin jumping onto his shoulder. Tyler placed his hands on the head and slowly brushed away the dirt, revealing the alien markings underneath.

"This is one of our ancestors" said Tyler looking over the head. "And he's been here a while, almost a mellenia". "Tyler" said Alvin quietly, tapping the side of his head. Tyler slowly turned and gave a quiet gasp.

There, spead out over the forest, was the limbs and bodies of hundreds of their ancestors. All covered in rust, and looking well aged. "This area is a grave yard" Tyler said as he looked at Alvin. "This may explain the voices". "How could they get here?" said Alvin, looking at the old carnage.

"Probably one of the many battlegrounds from the Fallen's rain" said Tyler as he and Alvin we back to join everyone else.

Aubrey and Evan were still crying in fear from what they saw. "I wanna to go home" cried Aubrey as Brittany hugged her. "I'm sorry sweaty" said Brittany calmly, "but we are going to be here a while". "NO" screamed Aubrey, "I want to go home now".

Before Alvin or Brittany could react, a loud, animal like roar echoed through the forest. "What in the world was that?" said Simon, his voice stutering with fear. "I have no idea" said Tyler as he and Sarah grabed their kids hands, "but I am not going to stay here and find out".

All the chipmunks instantly climbed onto anyone they could reach as everyone began to walk in a much more quicker pace.

Alvin and Tyler kept their eyes really peeled, no knowing what let out that roar, and not wanting to find out. After a few hours of walking, they pasted through a wide open field. The grass was long and wet, with some cutting everyone's legs.

"Look" said Jeanette pointing into the distance. Just a head, everyone could see the distant rising plumes of smoke rising into the sky. "Told you we'd find them" said Tyler as they continued foreward. They could all see the beach in the distance past a thick forest, filled with groups of people.

"Finally" said Sarah as she sped a head. But after a moment, she stopped in her tracks. Everyone slowly came up behind her and saw why, there in front of them, was a small canyon, that lead from one part of the island to the other, seperating the area the pssangers were on from the rest of the island.

"Any ideas?" said Theodore as they looked over the cliff. "One" said Tyler, "me and Alvin will teleport you all to the otherside, but since a lot of our powers are useless, we will one do one at a time each". Tyler then looked back, "Who wants to go first?".

At first nobody moved, then Sarah and Sandra stood up. Tyler placed his hand on his wifes shoulder while Alvin grabed Sandra. There was a quick flash of light as they disappeared, then reappeared on the otherside. Alvin and Tyler then went back to the otherside to get everyone else.

Slowly, bit by bit, everyone was on the otherside, with Dave the only one stillon the otherside. "I'll go get him" said Tyler as he looked down at Alvin. He then disappeared into a flash of light, and found himself standing next to Dave. "Are you ready?" said Tyler as he grabed his arm.

"No" said Dave nervously, "I never did anything like this before". "Don't worry" said Tyler with a smile, "you'll be fine, but I will give you a moment if you need it". Dave nodded nervously as he took several deep breaths to calm himself down.

As Tyler waited, he glanced around, looking at the sights, soon the sight of everyone waving their arms on the otherside caught his eye. Tyler looked closely, it seemed like they were waving in a panic. Tyler turned to look at the forest and froze. He slowly raised his hand and tapped Dave.

"What?" said Dave as he turned. He could see Tyler was motionless, looking out at the forest. Dave then slowly turned and froze at what he saw. There, standing at the edge, was a big, terrifying, creature. It looked like a t rex, but was bigger, with a long snout, and dorsal fin on it's back. (Look on Link 1 in my profile under the story title)

Both Tyler and Dave remained still, not moving a muscel, while the giant creature stood there, looking right back at them. Dave then heard Tyler whisper, "Run". Dave instantly ran along the cliff face with Tyler close behind.

They could hear the creature roar as they felt it's giant feet hitting the ground. While running, both Tyler and Dave looked back to see the it running after them, the gap between them slowly closing. Everyone on the other side ran along the cliff side as well, trying to keep Tyler and Dave in sight.

The gap between Tyler and the creature was only a few feet. It's giant mouth snapping close, trying to catch Tyler. Dave was starting to wear out, his legs starting to burn from the exhaustion. Tyler notice this and ran faster to so he was on Dave's left. Then in one big push, he pushed himself and Dave off the cliff.

The creature's mouth snapped within one foot of Tyler as the plumeted down the cliff. Everyone screamed as Tyler and Dave came closer and closer to the bottom. Tyler then quickly reached out and grabed Dave, pulling him close.

Seconds before they hit the bottom, they disappeared into a flash of light. Everyone looked around, trying to spot Tyler and Dave, then suddenly, they both appeared a few feet away, Tyler hitting the ground first, then Dave right on top of him.

Dave pushed himself off Tyler as they both laid on their backs, panting heavly. "See" panted Tyler, "that wasn't so bad was it". Both Tyler and Dave sat up, where they were instantly bombarded with hugs. "Daddy" screamed Sandra and TJ as they and Sarah hugged Tyler, while everyone else went for Dave.

After a moment, Tyler stood up and looked back across the valley to the giant creature pacing back and forth, watching them. It then gave one final roar before it retreated back into the forest. "How is that possible?" said Tyler, running his hands through his hair. "That was a spinosaurus, they've been extinct for millions of years".

Tyler then looked back at everyone else, "There is something very wrong with this island". Tyler's family then went up and hugged him again, as he held them close. "Don't ever do that again" said Sarah as she looked up at Tyler. Tyler smiled as he stroked her cheek, "I can't make any promises" he said with a chuckle.

Tyler then looked to everyone else and pointed to the rising plumes of smoke "Shall we go on".


	6. Chapter 6 Maling the Most of Things

Chapter 6 Making the Most of Things

Tyler sat on the warm sand of the beach, with the passangers of the ship in every direction, trying to gather supplies. He leaned back against a tree watched his kids playing with their mother in the sand a few meters away.

He had a lot issues on his mind now, he wanted to make sure he got his family off this island safely, along with everyone else, but he had to figure out why. "What did the voices mean, "_Beware the anti-spark_" he said to himself, the words repeating again and again in his head.

Those words were very familar, but he couldn't remember what it was from. "Mind if I sit here". Tyler looked up to see a man about his age looking down at him, wearing a white uniform, dirty and stained with dirt. Tyler smiled as he gestured to the spot next to him. "Be my guest".

The young man sat down next to him, just as Tyler extended his hand to shake his. "Tyler Pauwel" he said. "John Hammon" he said, "I'm the-, well I was the captain". "One bad day at the office for you isn't it" said Tyler with a chuckle. The captian gave a small chuckle as he looked out over the ocean. "Yeah, thank goodness this island was here. Although, I have to say, it is a very odd island".

Tyler then looked at the captain, "How so?" he said, want to get a human point of view. "I don't know" said the captain. "Just at night, there are weird creepy sounds, and I had a few passangers say a night, they can see a tall weird human like figure move through the forest".

Tyler just shrugged, "Probably the stress and fear of being on a unknown island" he said. "It can make the imagination play tricks". "I do hope that is the case" the captain said as he dug his hands into the soft sand. "I worry though about the passengers though. I am responible for all of them".

"I understand the feeling" Tyler said, still looking out at the ocean. "I am a cop back home, and the superior officer. I have to watch out for my men, and be willing to face any mistakes I may make with them". The captain remained silent, then he slowly got up and brushed off the sand.

"It was nice talking to you Mr. Pauwel, I'll see you around". "Yeah, I'll see you around". The captain then walked away into the crowd of passangers. Tyler just sat there, thinking to him to himself, when he felt a small tug on his side. He looked down to see Alvin and Brittany standing there with their two kids.

"Tyler, can you and Sarah do us a favour" said Alvin. "Anything" said Tyler with a smile. "Can you watch over the kids for a while?" said Brittany as she and Alvin let them go. Tyler bent around and picked Aubrey and Evan up in his hands. "It is no problem, where are you going?".

Alvin grabed Brittany's paw as they looked at Tyler, "We are just going to be exploring the forest for a while, spend a little time togeather". Tyler then placed Aubrey and Evan on the ground and getured for them to go over to Sarah and his kids, where they quickly ran for.

Tyler then looked down at Alvin and Brittany. "Just be careful. This part of the island may be seperated from the rest, but we still don't know what's on it". "I feel a lot more safer here then I did on the other area. Besides, this was our vaction, we should try and make the most of it" said Alvin.

He then looked at Brittany, then back at Tyler. "We'll be back soon". He and Brittany then walked off into the forest, leaving Tyler once agian, alone with his thoughts.

Alvin and Brittany walked though the forest, the sounds of birds chipping echoed though the air. It was very peaceful here, and filled with life. After about a hour of walking, they began to hear the sound of rushing water. They both followed the sound, and soon found a lagoon with a tiny water fall on the far end.

The lagoon was filled with crystal clear water, with thick flowers growing all around it. "It's beautiful here" said Brittany as she and Alvin took in the sights. Brittany walked up to a flower and took in it's scent. The smell was sweet and soothing.

She gave a sigh as she examined the flower, then she heard a splash from the waters edge and saw Alvin swimming in the water, with his red hoodie resting on the edge. "What are you doing Alvin?" said Brittany as she approached the waters edge. "Cooling off" he said with a smile. "It is hot out, and this water feels good. Why don't you join me" he said with a smerk.

Brittany looked at the water, and kneeledd down. "I don't want to ruin my clothes Alvin, this is all I have until we get off this island". "Who says you need clothes on to go swimming" he said as he neared the edge. "I think I will pass" said Brittany as she looked down at Alvin.

"Be my guest" said Alvin, then he threw his arms up, sending water splashing out at Brittany. She yelped in surprise as she felt the cool water hit her.

She then turned back to Alvin with a twisted smile, "You will pay for that Alvin". She then quickly threw off her shirt and skirt and jumped at Alvin, hitting the water with a splash. Brittany reached the surface and pulled her wet bangs away from her eyes.

"I knew you would join me eventually". Brittany turned herself around and saw Alvin swimming towards her with a huge smile on his face. "I said I would make you pay" she said as she swam closer to him. As soon as he was close enough, Alvin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Their noses nuzzled togeather as they looked into each others eyes. "You know" said Alvin, "despite the weird thing about this island, it is still pretty romanic here". Alvin and Brittany's mouths then slowly moved togeather as they began kissed each other.

The sounds of the water fall and the gental breeze adding to the excitement. They remained locked togeather, floating gently in the water. Brittany then pulled away, and looked into Alvin's eyes. "You know, I still didn't get you back yet". Alvin looked at Brittany confused, just as she reached for his head pushed him under.

As soon as his head was under, she swam away as fast as she could. "I'll get you for that Britt" yelled Alvin. She swam for shore as fast as she could. As soon as the water was shallow enough, she ran back onto dry land. She was barely able to take four steps before she felt Alvin's arms wrap around her as they both tumbled to the ground.

Brittany then found herself on her back, with Alvin lying on top of her. "Got ya" he said with a chuckle. Alvin then moved in for another kiss, as Brittany closed her eyes to ready herself. But before their lips met, a loud crash echoed through the forest.

Alvin and Brittany quickly sat up, and ran over to a tree with hallow roots for cover. Alvin gestured for Brittany to be quiet as they both scanned the forest to find the source. The loud crash continued to echoe through the forest, getting closer and louder. Alvin closely watched then saw just past a nearby hill, the trees falling down, as if something big was walking through it.

Trying to figure out what it was, Alvin listened closely and heard a very creepy, and odd noise. He heard what sounded like a mix between growling, groaning, snarling and slurping all in one. They both watched as they saw the line of falling trees disappear into the distance, along with the odd sound.

Alvin and Brittany remained silent, fearing whatever just past was still near by. After a few minutes of waiting, Brittany broke the silence. "What was that?" she said quietly. "I don't know" said Alvin as he moved out of the roots, "but whatever it was, it didn't sound pleasent. Lets get our things and get back to the beach".

Brittany nodded in agreement as they went to grabe their clothing. "But man" said Alvin with a small smile, "talk about a mood killer". Brittany glare at Alvin as they put on their clothes and ran back to the beach as fast as they could.


	7. Chapter 7 The Cave, The Horror

Chapter 7 The Cave, The Horror.

"Daddy, I'm bored, I wanna go explore the forest" groaned Sandra as she watched her father get out of the water from a swim. Tyler walked onto the beach, his shirt was off, revealing the several scars he got that day. Several hole shaped scars lined his stomach and chest, with one big one on his side, just above his hip, and one long going down the middle of his chest.

The scars were the only thing about her father that she found creepy. "It is to dangerous honey" said Tyler as he dried himself off. "I wanna go exploring to" said Aubrey, who was sitting from her parents not to far away. "Like I said, it is to dangerous in the forest".

"I wanna go to" said Malory, sitting with Theodore and Eleanor. Before Tyler could respond, all of the kids began to beg for a little exploration. "Quiet down, quiet down" said Tyler as he made his way over to them. "Tyler" said Sarah as she approached him, "Maybe we should do a little walk in the forest. We've all been stuck on this beach for the last two days. They need to do something different". Tyler then looked at Sarah in disbelief.

"Sarah, we have no idea what that thing was Alvin and Brittany heard. It is still in that forest, and it may be dangerous". "I'm sure if you and Alvin accompany us, we will be safe" she said as she crossed her arms, "We just need something to do". Tyler sighed as he looked back at Alvin, "What do you think?" he said.

Alvin remained silent, then he looked at Brittany and his kids and sighed. "To be honest, I'm not to thrill by the idea. But even I am getting to the point where I would want to enter that jungle". Tyler looked at Sarah, then at the chipmunks and their kids, "Alright, we'll go".

The kids cheered, but Tyler held up his hand, "but there will be rules" he said as he looked at all the kids. "No screaming, no yelling, and no wondering off. We all stay togeather. Is that clear?". Every kid nodded their heads in a agreement. "Alright" Tyler said, "grab some water, and we'll leave in a few minutes.

Everyone slowly made their way through the forest, with the chipmunks hanging on to whoever they could climb onto. Alvin sat on Tyler's shoulders, both keeping an ear and eye open for anything, ready for anything. Dave and Claire made their way next to Tyler.

The two of them were so bored as well, the were willing to walk into the forest as well. "Tyler" said Dave, "do have any idea what this "thing" maybe in this forest?". Tyler just shook his head, "No, I have never heard of anything that makes the sounds Alvin described".

Everyone continued walking for almost an hour, and soon came across a opening where a large cave sat, the opening the size of a two story house. "Can we go inside there daddy" said Aubrey as she called out to her father. Tyler and Alvin looked at everyone else, then gesture for everyone to wait.

They slowly walked up to the mouth of the cave and scanned the ground, looking for tracks. As soon as they both saw none, they gestured the all clear. Everyone made their way up to the cave, where Tyler and Alvin waited.

"It looks clear" said Tyler. "You all go in, me and Alvin will wait out here incase anything should come. Just be careful". "Don't worry" said Sarah with a smile, "We will be". Tyler gave Sarah a glance, realizing what she was doing, then turned to the forest. Everyone then slowly enter as Alvin and Tyler sat down.

"This is cool" said Aubrey as she sat next to her mom on Claire's shoulder. "This should be a very interesting expirence" said Jason as he looked at his siblings. "Will you all be quiet" whispered Eithan with a hint of fear in his voice. "What wrong Eithan? Afraid of the dark" said Malory as she teased her brother.

Eithan remained quiet as the went further and further into the cave. "Look at that" said Jeanette as she pointed further down. Everyone looked and saw a dim purple glow further down the cave. Everyone slowly made their way to the source. The light in the cave turning more and more purple with every step they took.

They all slowly made their way around the corner, and saw the source. The whole cave was lined with a kind of purple and pink crystals, that glowed gently. "It's beautiful" said Brittany as all the chipmunks climbed off. Brittany and Jeanette near the crystals, looking at it closely.

Everyone looked at the crystal intently, never seeing anything like this. "I'm going to get Tyler" said Dave, "he might know what this stuff is". "Alright" said Brittany, "We'll be right here, I'm going to see if I can collect any".

Dave then turned and made his way out of the cave as Jeanette and Brittany tried to see if they could find pieces small emough to grab.

Alvin and Tyler just watch the forest intently, fearing any moment, that something may charge through. The air was tense, both of them ready to jump in a moments notices. Suddenly the heard the sounds of pebals moving behind them and jumped. Both Tyler and Alvin where ready to attack when they saw Dave standing there.

"Don't do that Dave" said Tyler as he relaxed, "we could have vaped you". "Sorry" said Dave with a small chuckle. "I just came back to tell you we found something very neat in the cave". "And what's that?" said Tyler as he and Alvin sat back down, looking out over the forest.

"Weird crystals, they're coloured purple and pink, and emits a little light". Tyler and Alvin's heads instantly shot up, "What?" said Alvin, his voice taking a tone of fear. "Yeah" said Dave, "they are pretty. Jeanette and Brittany are trying to see if they can gather some".

Alvin then looked at Tyler with fear. "It can't be what I think it is". "Just incase it is" said Tyler, "RUN". Tyler and Alvin then jumped onto their feet and stormed into the cave, with Dave barely able to keep up.

"I found some" said Eleanor as she called out to everyone. Everyone then came up and saw the tiny shards of the crystal lying on the ground, small enough to grab. Everyone then began to reach out to grab it when a voice yelled out, "NOBODY MOVE".

Everyone looked back to see Tyler and Alvin standing there, with Dave close behind. "It is alright Tyler" said Brittany, "it is just a crystal. We were just going to collect a few". "That is not a crystal" said Tyler as he slowly made his way over to them. "Everyone, I want you to slowly move away, don't touch any of it".

Confused, everyone slowly backed away, as Tyler made his way up and gently picked up a crystal in his finger tips. "Is it what I think it is?" said Alvin, his voice filled with fear. Tyler stood up, still holding the crystal in his fingers and nodded. "Then" said Alvin, "that means the legends-". "That is what scares me" said Tyler as he set the crystal down.

"Just what is going on here?" said Brittany, "What is this stuff?". Tyler looked at Alvin and took a deep breath. "You all know energon is the power blood of my people. This stuff is the opposite, it is called Dark Energon, and it is the power blood to only one being that we hoped existed only in legend. A being that existed since the dawn of time, called Unicron".

Both Alvin and Tyler cringed in fear at the mention of that name. "It is said that he started out as a celestial being" said Alvin. "He was suppose to be a guardian all universes, but he seemed to have other intentions. He turned himself into a giant transforming planet, consuming worlds".

Alvin and Tyler both remained silent, the fear showing in their eyes, making everyone else scared. Suddenly Tyler snapped his fingers. "The anti spark, that is what the voices were saying". "What do you mean Tyler?" said Brittany as they all looked at him intently.

"Dark energon has many different names, one of them is anti spark. According to legend, dark energon has the ability to restore life in anything dead. It explains why there is a dinosoar on this island. The presence of this stuff also explains why me and Alvin can't use much of our powers".

"So" said Theodore nervously as he held his family close, "with this stuff here, does it mean that this Unicron was here once before". Tyler and Alvin looked at cave walls, then shook their heads. "If he was here" said Tyler, "this world would be no more. Most likely, it was a meator that drifted through space".

Everyone was silent, taking in all horror of what they heard. "We should leave" said Alvin, "We have no idea what long term exposure will do to us".

Tyler nodded in agreement as they turned back to the cave enterance, but before they could walk out, a they all heard the sound of tumbling rocks coming deeper within the cave. Tyler and Alvin instantly turned as balls of energy formed in their palms. Everyone remained still, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

Tyler slowly made his way down the cave, as everyone else waited. For five minutes, nothing happened, everyone looked at each other concerned. Slowly, Alvin made his way deeper into the cave, with everyone following close behind.

After about a minute, they saw Tyler. He stood still, at the enterance to a large cavern, the balls of energy in his palms gone. Everyone walked up behind Tyler, but he didn't even move, his eyes were fixed to the otherside of the cavern. Everyone looked to the area where Tyler was starring, and saw the cavern roof had a huge hole, and below it, sitting in the sun, sat a large, flat matallic oval shaped object. It was the size of a passanger jet, with a cylindrical obect attached to the side. And on the top, it looked like a hatch with a big red X on it.

"It can't be" said Tyler as he moved slowly to the object, it's size becoming even more aparent. "What is this Tyler?" said Sarah as she came up behind him. Tyler looked at the object for a moment, then slowly turned toward everyone. "One of the many dark secrets from the war between me and Jordan" he said quietly.

"It was called project X. It was origanlly an attempt to make a autobot warrior with a spark that was indestructable, making it almost invincible". "Impressive" said Simon as everyone moved next to Tyler. "It was" he said sadly, "but it was a mistake for me to even try" he said as the memoiries flooded back. "Though it was brilliant, it was hopeless trecherous".

"What happen?" said Theodore. Tyler looked back at them, taking a shaky breath. "At first, everything was going well, it seemed like it was going to be a fine addition to my autobots. Then one day, it went missing, it went on a brutal rampage, destroying everything in it's path. By the time I figured out what was happening, it was to late. He leveled a school, filled with children".

"That sounds bad" said Aubrey as she hugged Alvin and Brittany. "That wasn't the worest of it" said Tyler looking down. "Some children survived, those that did, it ate". Everyone's eyes shot wide open, almost not sure of what they heard. "What do you mean, ate?" said Alvin as he looked up at Tyler.

"I mean he had them for a meal, alive" he said, his voice dripping with anger from the memories. "So what happened after that?" said Claire. "We couldn't destroy it" said Tyler, "so we captured it, put it into this pod and sent it into space to dump it. Somewhere far, somewhere barren".

Tyler closely examined the pod, then noticed something out of the ordianry, the hatch seemed to be opened slightly. In one jump, Tyler landed next to the hatch, and to his horror, saw it wasn't sealed. He slowely stuck his fingers underneath, and opened the hatch.

The hatch hissed as it slowely opened to the point where Tyler could look in. As soon as he saw what was inside, he droped the hatch and stepped back, almost falling off the side. "What is it Tyler?" yelled Alvin from the bottom. Tyler couldn't speak, his mouth felt like it was sealed shut.

He struggled to speak, managing to get two words out, "It's empty". Everyone fell silent, as Tyler jumped off the side and walked over to a control panel on the underside. Tyler touched the pad, and a monitor came to life, displaying the alien language. Tyler read the display for a moment, then looked back.

"It says the hatch opened almost 10 years ago". He then looked at Alvin and Brittany, "I think I now know what it was you heard in the forest the other day". Alvin and Brittany looked at each other, realizing how lucky they were.

"We should get out of here" said Tyler. "Alvin, you and I will seal the cave, and we will get back to the beach". Everyone nodded as they turned for the exit of the cave. As soon as they were clear from the cave, balls of energy formed in Tyler and Alvin's palms and shot towards the cave enterance, causing the cave mouth to collapse.


	8. Chapter 8 Feel The Fear

Chapter 8 Feel The Fear

The past few days were tense for Alvin and Tyler. Each of them took turns every other night watching the forest, incase project X should happen to appear. The erie sounds of the forest added to their fears. Looking into the forest, they feared they would see the form of X running towards them, a unstopable force, but everytime, nothing happened.

Everytime project X was mentioned, everyone could see anger and hate burn deep within Tyler's eyes. and his hands shook in anger.

Alvin laid in the make shift tent with his arms wrapped tightly around Brittany. Brittany slowly woke up and gave a relaxing sigh. She loved the feeling of Alvin holding her close, she felt safe and protected. She slowly unwrapped his arms from her and turned so that she was facing him.

His nose let out soft breaths as she moved hers close to his. Alvin flintched from the touch as he slowly opened his eyes and saw Brittany ice blue one's looking back at him. "Good morning" said Brittany as she smiled at him. "Same to you" he said as he quickly kissed her on her lips. They laid there for a moment, looking at each other, then Alvin slowly sat up.

The tent seemed oddly darker than usual. "It must be cloudy out" said Alvin as he quickly threw on his hoodie. Brittany slowly got up as well and threw on her clothes. "Great" she groaned, "no sun, this day will be a drag". Alvin and Brittany walked out of their tent and stopped in their tracks. It wasn't cloudy at all, a thick fog covered the whole area.

The glanced around and saw Tyler standing a few meters away, looking out at the thick blanket that covered the area. "It rolled in last night" said Tyler as he went up to Alvin and Brittany. "Kinda adds to the tense mood here, doesn't it" said Alvin.

Tyler gave a small nod as he looked back out into the forest. "It is like those horror movies" said Tyler, "the mind plays tricks, making you think you see erie figures moving through the fog". Tyler then looked back at the tent that held his family, and then the ones that held the rest of the chipmunks. "I have to get you all off this island" he said as he looked down at Alvin and Brittany. "It was bad enough there is a live dinosaur on this island, but with X somewhere aroound here, this place is now a death trap".

"There has to be some way to use our powers again" said Alvin as he held Brittany's paw. Tyler remained quiet, thinking about his options. "I see only two possiblities" he said quietly, "both dangerous".

Tyler then looked down at his hand, as a small white crystal formed in his hand. "Option one, I implant raw energon with dark energon, since they are the exact opposite of each other, the should cancel each other out" he said as he crushed the white crystal in his hand. "What is the dangerous part?" said Brittany.

"The process may be viloent, and I have no idea where the core of all this dark energon is. Without it, I can't completly destroy it". "And option two?" said Brittany. Tyler took a deep breath as his chest began to glow. "I merge dark energon with my spark. Making myself immune to the effects".

"That's suicide" said Alvin. "You have no idea what it could do. That stuff was born from pure evil. You may very well become the very thing you swore to destroy". Tyler smiled as he as he gave a small chuckle. "Like I said, both are dangerous".

Just as Alvin was about to speak, a loud explotion caught their ears. The sound echoed through the hills, making every passanger on the beach jump out of their tents. They could hear all the passangers yelling out in a panick. "What was that?", "Is it rescue?", "Are we not alone on this island?".

Sarah came out with the kids in her hands and slowly walked up to Tyler, followed by Dave and Claire, and the rest of the chipmunks, who all start staring out into the forest. "What was that Ty?" said Sarah and she went to hiss side. "I don't know said Tyler, "but it sounded like it came from the cave".

Tyler then turned back to everyone else. "Everyone stay here, I'm going to check it out". But before he could take one step, Sarah grabed his arm. "We aren't going to be letting you go out there by yourself. We are coming with you". Tyler shook his head, "It is to dangerous. Project X is out there, and I might not be able to protect you if it appears".

Sarah slowly shook her head. "I'm not giving you a choice. We will leave the kids with the captain. He seems nice enough. I'm sure he will be happy to do it. Then we will all check it out togeather". Tyler glanced to everyone else and saw them all nodding in agreement.

He knew there was no way to force them to stay, so he sighed and looked down. "Alright, we leave in two minutes".

Tyler slowly trudged his way through the thick foilage, with everyone close behind. The dense fog made it difficult to see where they were, but Tyler seemed to know where he was going. "Alvin" whispered Dave as he looked at Alvin on his shoulder, "Why does Tyler seem to be trying to go where ever there is trouble?".

Alvin gave a small shrug, "I think in a way, he is hoping to find X because he feels guitly. I think he wants to make it pay for the horrors it commited". "But it wasn't his fault" whispeared Jeanette, who was on Claire's shoulder.

"Tyler created it" said Alvin, "if he didn't, those kids may still be alive. And because of that, he feels guilty". Before anyone could say anything, the forest began to clear, with the cave emerging from the fog. And to everyone's horror, they could see the cave enterance had been blasted open, boulders littering the whole area.

The chipmunks jumped off whoever they were clinging onto and on the ground. "It was here" said Tyler as he moved past the boulders towards the cave.

Theodore looked at the cave mouth, then suddenly felt himself trip. It felt like he fell quiet a distance as he hit the ground. He slowly got up and saw he was in a hole about the size of a human head, that was pointed on the bottom. "Guys" said Theodore nerousely.

Everyone went to Theodore as Dave reached in and picked him up. "You alright son" said Dave as he set him on his shoulder. "Yeah" he said as he brushed the dust off himself, "What was that?". "Tracks" said Tyler quietly. Everyone looked and saw the whole gound was covered with them.

Leading into the cave, then back out to a path of collapsed trees. "What ever it turned itself ito" said Tyler as he kneeled down looking at the hole. "It has six legs, and is big, probably the size of a small house".

"What was it doing?" said Eleanor as she studied the holes. "What I feared the most" Tyler said grabing a stray shard of dark energon. "I think he will be using this on the grave of our ancestors". "How can you tell" said Simon as he fixed his glasses.

Tyler then pointed to the path of fallen trees. "It is the same direction as that area of the island". Tyler took a step forward, then looked back. "I don't care what you all think, I have to go alone. If it has a shard of dark energon, he could raise several dead warriors".

Before anyone could protest, Tyler turned and ran off into the distance, disappearing into the fog.

"That ass" growled Sarah. "We have to let him do what he thinks is right" said Alvin. Alvin then climbed onto Dave's shoulder. "We should get back to the beach, I'm not comfortable staying here". Everyone nodded in agreement as they turned back to the beach.

After about five minutes of walking, they reach a hill that had a small cliff along the side. Everyone slowly made their way to the top, and just as they did, they heard several loud metalic snaps. They looked ahead, and to their horror, saw a giant metalic crab infront of them, screaming and growling, snapping it's giant metal claws at them.

It jumped into the air, tranfoming into a giant robot with human characteristics. It's green eyes glowling bright and coldly. (Look at Link 2 It is basic how I see this scene play out).

The robot was huge, the size of Tyler when he was in his robotic form. It began to advance towards them, it's huge feet stomping on the ground. It snarled, growled and slurped, the same sounds Alvin and Brittany heard a few days ago.

Alvin looked at everyone, seeing the fear in their eyes. He then jumped into the air and hovered infront of the giant robot, trying to prevent it was coming close to his family. It growled as it extended its arm and batted Alvin away like a bug. The world tumbled as Alvin felt himself fly through the air and hit a tree.

He fell to the ground with a thud as he tried to get back up. The giant robot then pulled out a gun and aimed for everyone else. The shot blasted out of the barrel struck a few meters from everyone else. Everyone screamed as they were thrown back several meters, striking the ground hard, knocking the wind out of them.

Alvin quickly jumped to his feet, and made a ball of energy form in his paws. The air seemed to crack as Alvin shot the ball towards the robot. But it quickly noticed and fired a shot right at the ball, destroying it before it could be hit.

It then fired another shot, hitting Alvin right in the chest, throwing him back against the tree, knocking him out. The robot laughed coldly and loudly as it transfomed back into it's crab form.

Sarah's head was spinning, she couldn't recall where she was, or what just happened. She then heard the sound of whirring motors and hydralics as she felt something hard and cold grab her. She slowly opened her eyes hoping to see Tyler, but saw she was in the grasp of a huge purple metalic claw as the robot brought her close to it's face.

It's big green eyes seemed to almost be looking right into her soul. "It that fear your feeling human" it mused. Sarah tried to hold back her fear as she tried to free herself. "Mmm Yes" it said, sounding like it was getting pleasure from this, "My spark, it feeds on terror. Let it grow, let it consume your soul".

Sarah felt her terror go over the edge as the it continued to strike more fear. "Yes, feel it, feel the fear". Sarah then let out a hair raising scream that seemed to bring everyone back to their senses. Everyone almost ran at the sight they saw, but knew they couldn't leave Sarah.

Then a voice screamed out, making everyone's blood run cold, and almost stopping Sarah's heart. "MOMMY". Sarah looked and could see everyone of the kids including hers, standing at the ridge of the hill, with the captain standing there, his eyes wide in disbeleif. "Oh joy" it said, "more toys to play with".

It then then dropped Sarah, and made it's way to where the kids were standing. It's giant legs stamping into the ground, coming closer and closer to the kids, all of them to frozen with fear to move.

All the chipmunks and Sarah were frozen, knowing they would be able to save their kids without Alvin or Tyler. "This will be fun" it growled as it stopped a few meters from the children. Suddenly a horn echoed through the forest as a red and blue transport truck the jumped over the ridge of the hill, heading straight for the robot.

The truck then transformed just as it stuck the surprised robot. The sound of twisting metal echoed out as two forms rolled on the ground. All the children instanly ran to their parents where they were greeted with hugs. While Brittany and her kids went to Alvin's aid.

Alvin was already starting to get up just as they came to his side. "Are you okay Daddy?" said Aubrey as they all hugged him. "I'm fine sweety" he groaned as he hugged them back. Everyone made their way to where Alvin was, as they all turned to the brawl that was occuring infront of them.

Tyler and the giant crab continued rolling on the ground until Tyler landed on his back, with the robots giant legs and claws wrapping around him. "Greetings my old friend" it said, "I'm so glad to see you again". "X" growled Tyler as he tried to free himself.

"I call myself Rampage now" it chuckled, "a bit obvious, but to the point, don't you think". Tyler growled in pain as Rampage's giant claws began to crush Tyler. Sandra and TJ ran to help their father, but Sarah and Dave quickly grabbed them and held them tightly to prevent them from running off.

"Ahh, your pain is lovely" said Rampage, "but where is you terror? it would make this so much more amusing. Just like our little party back on Earth". "You weren't amusing you creep" growled Tyler. A shell of white light then formed around his body, then quickly shot out wards, catapulting Rampage off of him.

Tyler quickly stood up, just as Rampage transfomed and landed on his feet. He chuckled as he looked at Tyler. "Your trickier than before. I like that".

Rampage then pulled out two guns and aimed right for Tyler. Tyler sheilded his face as the shots struck him repeatedly. As he struggled to remain standing, a weapons handle transformed out of his back as reached back and grabed it.

In one quick, well aimed shot, Tyler fired straight at Rampage's weapons, knocking it out of his hands. Rampage growled as he looked at his empty hands. "I'll crush you for that" he said. He then flipped backwards into the air, back into his crab form. But this time, the legs folded up as the flipped and turned backwards, releasing tank treads. And just below it's head, sat a huge missle launcher.

(See link 3 for a photo). "You have a few new tricks to I see" said Tyler. Rampage then began to charge towards him, firing huge missiles out of launcher right at Tyler. Tyler quickly jerked his right arm, making a white energy sheild deploy. He quickly put the sheild between him and Rampage as the missiles began to strike, creating huge explotions that almost engulfed Tyler's body.

Everyone remained where they were standing, to scared to move, as they watched Tyler get hit again and again by the missiles, almost reminding them of that day were he faced Jordan and his army one last time.

Rampage screamed as the gap beween him and Tyler began to close. One more missile shot out, but Tyler quickly grabed the weapons handle on his back and pulled out his qun, firing one shot that stuck the missile.

A huge explotion ripped through the air, making everyone fall off their feet. Tyler and Rampage however where pushed off the cliff. Ramage transformed, trying to land on his feet, but instead landed onto a long pointed rock, impaling him through his chest.

Tyler landed several meters away onto his stomach, avoiding the field of rocks. Tyler stuggle to get back onto his feet, but felt his vision blur as the hydralics in his arms gave out. Everyone leaned over the edge of the cliff and looked down.

They could see Ramage getting to his feet, with the rock still in his chest. Rampage looked down at the rock, then reached for it with his left hand, and pulled. He let out a loud scream as the pain coursed through his body.

Everyone looked and could see the hole in his chest seal up on it's own. Ramapge let out a cold laugh as he looked towards Tyler, and began to slowly march towards him, with the pointed rock still in his hands. "GET UP DADDY" yelled Sandra and TJ, with Sarah and everyone else joining in.

They then heard Ramage speak as he neared Tyler. "Ignore the pain, it's only going to get worse. Especially when you won't be able to help your family". He then stopped a few meters from Tyler. "I'm so glad to be playing with you right now Prime. But then, it was you who caged me the last time, wasn't it. I shall enjoy feasting on your still pulsating spark".

Tyler remained motionless, still out cold. Everyone closed their eyes, fearing about what will happen next. Suddenly, huge and heavy foot steps approached from behind. Everyone looked back in time to see Alvin in his robotic form jump over them and over the cliff.

As he fell, he aimed right at Rampage, as huge ax transforming out of his hand. Rampage was about to finish Tyler off when Alvin landed on top of him. The sound of cruching metal echoed up the cliff wall. Everyone watched in surprise as they watched Alvin swing his ax, striking Rampage across his chest, sending him flying. Rampage slamed against the cliff wall and collapsed to the ground.

Alvin then quickly turned to Tyler and kneeled down beside him. "Tyler, can you hear me?". Tyler growned as motors began to whir, he then slowly began to push himself off the ground and looked towards Rampage, who was starting to get back up.

"Why am I even bothering with you" said Rampage as he transfomed back into his giant crab form. "Soon, my arm of undead will rise, and will destroy everything on this island, then this planet". Alvin and Tyler both stared at Rampage in anger as Ramage just chuckled.

"You know" he continued, "It took me a while of digging, but I found where the dark energon's source is. All I have to do is wait for it to travel up to the surface a little, then it will reach the graves". Tyler felt a course of panic rush through him, realizing what Rampage's plan was. "Until next time, my old friend" said Rampage as he skimpered away.

Tyler glanced Alvin as they both turned back to their original forms. They looked up to the top of the cliff, then jumped. They flew up into the air, and landed several feet from everyone else. As soon as Alvin and Tyler turned to look back at everyone else, they fell to the ground as their familes rammed into them with tears in their eyes.

"Don't ever do that again" growled Sarah as she looked at Tyler. "Same for you" growled Brittany as she looked at Alvin. "I can't make promises" said Tyler with a small smile. Alvin and Tyler then looked towards the captain, their eyes burning with anger. "Why did you bring them out here?" growled Alvin.

"They wanted to be with their parents" said Captain Hammon, "I didn't know what was going on out here. What is going on here?". Tyler then sighed as he looked back at Alvin. "We will worry about this later. Right now, we have a more serious issue".


	9. Ch 9 My Creation, A Creation of Death

Chapter 9 My Creation, A Creation of Death

"Wait" said Brittany as they all sat on the sun covered beach. "That thing is going to be raising your dead ancestors, and make a amy". Tyler gave a grim nod as he ran his hand through his short hair. "Once dark energon is infused into the bodies, they will become mindless drones, destroying everyone and everything".

Tyler then looked back into the forest, "From the way he talked, it sound like he located the main concentraion of dark energon, the place I would need to infuse energon with to destroy it. It seemes like it is right under the mass graves".

"Wait" said the captain "you said if you infuse energon with dark energon, it will destroy each other, purging the island. Why haven't you done that yet?". Alvin and Tyler told him what they were, and brought him up to speed about what was happening, and the reaction was more calm then they thought.

Tyler turned to the captain and sighed. "Energon and dark energon is a volitile mix. It would be like starting a match in a house filled with gas. The result isn't pretty".

"Tyler" said Alvin as he held his son in his arms, "I think right now, merging energon with dark energon is the only chance we have now of stopping Rampage and getting off this island". Tyler nodded slowly as he stroked his chin. "I think your right as well. I can't think of any other option".

"Well count me out" said the captain, "i don't want any part of this". Tyler and Alvin then glared at the captain. "You where a part of this when you followed us out into the forest with the kids and saw what happened". "Hey" said the captain, "I had no idea what was happening, and they wanted to go to their parents, what was I suppose to do". Alvin and Tyler sighed as they looked back at everyone else.

Tyler then stood up and looked down. "All of you stay here, I will finish this". Everyone then stood up with Tyler, "No way" barked Sarah, "your my husband, where you go, I will go". "And your our family" said Brittany, "we stay by your side" added Alvin.

Tyler shook his head, "No, I have to do this by myself". "We're going with you" growled Sarah. Tyler looked down and sighed in annoyance, "Alright, lets just have a drink for good luck before we leave". Everyone nodded as Tyler went over to a tarp filled with water and filled several water bottles.

He walked back over to them with the water bottles in his hands, and hand one to each of them. "Wish for luck" said Tyler as he and everyone took a drink. Everyone drank from the water, then looked at Tyler with a smile.

"I'm sorry" said Tyler as he stepped back. "For what?" said Sarah. Suddenly everyones vision began to blur as their knees gave out. "This is one time your all not coming with me" said Tyler as he watched everyone slowly begin to pass out.

"I'll be back, I promise. Alvin, protect them". Everyone then passed out onto the sand as Tyler turned towards the forest.

He looked back at everyone then began to run real fast. He was travelling the speed of a car, dodging past trees as he neared the cliff that divided the island. As the edge quickly approached, he lept into the air while still running. His body began to glow as he flew over the huge gorge.

By the time he landed on the other side, he was in his robotic form. His face sheild deployed from his cheeks, covering his face. He began to walk to the grave site, his giant metal fist tightly clenched. His feet sank into the soft ground as he marched on.

Suddenly a loud crash echoed out. Tyler casually turned his head and saw the giant spinosaurus charging towards him. Tyler continued his casual walk as the giant creature came closer and closer. Then at the last second, Tyler's sword deployed from his hand. His arm then swong though the air, hitting the creature.

The spinosaurus suddenly collapsed to the ground, as it's head seperated from it's body as it's corpse hit the ground. Tyler didn't even look back, he kept up his march towards the graves.

Within minutes, he reached the area. He slowly walked past the corpses, his feet unable to avoid stepping on parts. He sadly looked at his dead ancestors, "Not even you all are feel from evils war mongering". Tyler slowly made his way to the centre of the feild of bodies.

He looked over the bodies one last time, as he moved his hands close togeather. A small white crystal began to form in between them, and slowly began to settle towards the ground. The crystal then disappeared into the dirt like water seeping into soil.

Everything remained silent for a moment, then the ground began to shake as cracks opened up on the ground, and both purple and white shards erupted from the ground. The ones that came in connact with each other caused violent explotions that almost caused Tyler to lose his balance.

Tyler then heard low growling behind him and quickly turned and saw several undead warriors slowly marching towards him, their eyes glowing purple, with several more rising out of the soil. Swords deployed from both of Tyler's hands as he looked at the undead, "May I be forgiven, for what I must do".

Tyler then charged, he raised his right arm above his head, and brought it down on a undead warrior, slicing it in half. His left arm then quickly spun around, hitting another. Tyler cut down one after the other, until none where left standing.

Tyler retracted his swords as he looked down at the bodies, knowing that any minute, more might rise. "Think you can save another day Prime old boy". Tyler quickly turned around and saw Rampage in his tank form several meters away, his missile launcher aiming right at him. "Don't make me laugh".

A missile then fired from his launcher, heading straight for Tyler. Tyler quickly jumped into the air, with his foot spinning around, kicking the missile back at Rampage. Rampage quickly transformed as the missile struck the ground infront of him, opening a huge crack in the ground.

As the ground opened beneath his feet, Rampage extended his arms, grabing the sides, keeping himself from falling in. Tyler reached for his back as he pulled out his gun, and aimed it right at Rampage, slowely walking towards him.

Before he could pull the trigger, Rampage jumped out of the crack, doing a back flip, his feet striking against Tyler's chest, throwing him back. A thin shard of energon shot out of the ground next to him. Tyler grabed it and held it like a sword as he slowly stood up. "I have no time for you Rampage" he said as he straighted up.

"Like you had no time to save that school, there were children there, and as I recall, tasty ones two". Tyler felt a course of rage go through him, he then charged at Rampage, swinging the shard like a sword. Rampage avoided every swing through.

Tyler then tried to stab him, but Rampage jumped out of the way and grabed Tyler's arm. "Oh, how pathetic" he chuckled. Rampage then threw his right hand at Tyler, punching him in the chest, causing him to drop the shard of energon as he flew back.

Tyler landed on his back, grinding along the ground for fair distance before he came to a halt. He groaned as he slowly got back onto his feet. Explotions ripped through the air around him, as the two energons began to interwine and cancel each other out.

He almost lost his footing as several shards erupted from the ground next to him. Tyler quickly looked back up at Rampage and saw him grabing another thin shard of energon. "Face it Optimus, you can't win".

Rampage then charged at Tyler, holding the shard high above his head as he yelled out. Tyler quickly stomped on the ground, making a thin shard jump up infront of him. Then in one quick move, Tyler jumped to his right as he swong the shard just as Rampage reached him.

There was the sound of something being cut as Rampage past him. Tyler quickly looked himself over, fearing he may have been hit, but found no mark. He turned to look back at Rampage and to his shock, saw Rampage slowly turn, with a giant cut on his chest on the upper left.

Tyler could see the circuitry, with his spark showing a little deeper inside, but the cut didn't seal. "That it" said Tyler as he looked down at the shard in his hand.

Tyler then charged at Rampage, swinging the shard as he tried to hit Rampage. Rampage quickly responded as he blocked Tyler's attacks with the shard he held. Blue sparks flew as the two shards slamed into each other.

The whole scene looking like a old fastioned sword fight as the two clashed. Rampage just laughed coldly, as he quickly brought the shard above his head and aimed for Tyler's head. Tyler quickly raised his shard, as Rampage's came down on his. Sparks flew as Tyler fell to his knees, the two shards sparking right next to his head.

He looked up at Rampage with venom as Rampage just laughed coldy. "I was your creation, a creation of death. Congradulations Prime". Then in one burst of anger and strenght, Tyler pushed himself off his knees, while pushing Rampage's shard away from himself.

The sudden surprise caused Rampage to lose his balance for a moment, but it was all the time Tyler needed. He quickly punched Rampage in the face, causing him to fall back.

Before Rampage could get up, Tyler quickly stepped over top of him, and raised the shard above his head, aiming for the still open wound on Rampage's chest. He then brought the shard down, but before it could hit Rampage's spark, Rampage grabed the blade with his hands, as the two each pushed on the shard.

"Raw energon" gowled Tyler, "right through your twisted spark. Take it straight to the core, you sickening piece of slag". Rampage growled as he continued to try and keep the shard from entering his chest. The two were oblivious to the more frequent and violent explotions occuring around them.

Suddenly, fireballs and explotions erupted around them. Both Tyler and Rampage looked to the source and saw a futuristic red and blue truck driving towards them, turrets on it firing like crazy. Rockets then fired underneath the truck, causing it to jump into the air.

The truck then transformed into a tall and big robot, it's eyes bright blue. As it fell towards the ground, it's hands transformed into guns, firing right at Tyler and Rampage. "Alvin" said Tyler. Suddenly, Tyler felt Rampage's grasp on the shard losen from the surprise. Tyler didn't hesitate, he yelled out as he stabed the shard right into Rampage's spark.

Alvin came to halt as he saw Tyler and Rampage get engulfed in a huge white hot explotion. Before he could even react, Alvin to found himself caught in the explotion. He could feel as if he was flying through the air as the white light disappeared, reveling a tumbling array of blue sky and green trees.

Alvin quickly transformed back to himself as he saw ground come up. He slamed into the ground hard, as a huge imapct creator opened around him. As the dirt settled, Alvin slowly crawled out of the hole, groaning in pain as he did.

"Daddy!", Alvin quickly looked back up and saw his family running over to him, noticing he had landed on the beach. Aubrey, Evan and Brittany collided into Alvin and hugged him tightly. Sarah and her kids looked out at the forest at the distant explotion deep within the island.

"Where's Ty?" she said quickly as she turned to Alvin. "I don't know" said Alvin as he continued hugging his family. "He was right in the centre of that huge explotion". Everyone began to scan the forest and sky, trying to spot Tyler. "Enjoying the sights". Everyone quickly turned around and saw Tyler emerge from the ocean, with a smile on his face.

Sarah and her kids instantly ran towards Tyler and tackled into him, all of the crying with releif as Tyler gently hugged them back. "I told you I would come back". Sarah then pulled away and slapped Tyler on the chest. "How could you drug us" she said with venom.

"It was the only way to ensure you all would be safe" said Tyler as he continued to hug his still crying family. He then looked turned to Sarah with a smile. "But it is all over now, Rampage is destroyed, and the dark energon has been purged from this island".

"You mean we can leave" said Sandra with joy as she looked up at her father. Tyler smiled and nodded, "Yes, yes it does sweety". "Good" said Alvin as he grabed his families paws. "Lets get off of this horrible rock, and lets not forget the passangers".

Everyone then gathered around Tyler and Alvin as they both heald up their arms and snapped their fingers, disappearing into a flash of light.

**That is it for this story, and like I said, I feel like this was the worest of my stories.**

**And there is one thing I want to ask you, incase none of you saw the message at the end of my fist chapter. The third story I am planning, will not be a part of this story line. It will be a new romance story between Alvin and Brittany, and will be basing it on how the real Tyler and Sarah first got togeather. **

**What I wanted to ask is how much of Alvin's life do you want that is similar to Tyler's. Just the romance, or do you also want the other problems he had as well at the time. Because it is at the time his parents showed their disaproval for becoming a cop. **

**T****he next one will be released by in about two weeks. In the next one, you will meet Tyler's little brother, but unfortuantly, won't be a romance between Alvin and Brittany, so I will be posting it as a freindship adventure between them.**

**Just look at my profil for updates, I will constantly post updates for estimated release dates. It you have anything you would like to ask me, or would like to see a certain story, send me PM, or ask in reviews. Until then, see you later. **


End file.
